Love is in the air
by Tsuki-the-moon
Summary: All we need is a small injury to bring 2 couples together. but what if someone's jealous? what happens after that? Yaoi  GintokixHijikata, OkitaxHijikata. romance action comedy. story is much better then the summary i assure you XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Gintama**_

_**Gintoki x Hijikata x Okita**_

Halla! my first Gintama yaoi fanfiction! i've done TobiDei, KibaShika (havent uploaded), and ShiHei/OkiHei. enjoy and subscribe me cuz i rock rocks!

_**Don't trust perverts in bed!**_

"All good local residents please exit the building! This is the shinsengumi! Disobeyed orders will have to commit seppuku." Okita said over the speaker phone.

"Sougo, that won't be necessary. It would be us with the seppuku. We want the rebels out of the café, not the locals." Hijikata said calmly. He used his thumb to slightly push up the sword from its sheath on his belt. "Hurry up. I want to get this job done."

"How rude, Hijikata san. Being impatient is a sin. You'll go to hell for sure very soon."

"Have fun in the underworld, Sougo. You'll meet the devil for sure."

"But I'm such a good boy; Mr Devil wouldn't want to see me for sure."

"Neither will the angels."

"But I see them all the time in my dreams."

"That must mean you're brain dead, Sougo."

"Toshi, Sougo! Hurry up! I gotta go!" Kondo shouted in the police car.

"Eh? Is it the banana smoothie you drank or the mochi? Big one or small?" Sougo asked casually.

"Shut up! It's big! Real big! Number two!" Kondo shouted.

"Eh? Not number three? I'm disappointed. You'll have to wait then, Kondo san."

"NOOOOOOO! I need to go!" Hijikata could see he was going to cry like a child in a few minutes.

"Okay, okay." He brought out his bazooka and shot at the café without aim. It caught the building on the left and it fell apart. Residents screamed as they ran out. There were no rebels on sight.

"Idiot! You could've killed the innocent! Our reputation is getting worse and worse!" Hijikata shouted at Sougo.

"Oh dear, I don't see the rebels. Maybe I should shoot again." Sougo ignored and started to aim.

"No, no, no, no, no! Just let me handle this!" Hijikata kicked the bazooka out of Sougo's hands and unsheathed his sword. The rest of the shinsengumi followed him into the ruined building with their swords ready. As Sougo waited, he sat down and imagined ways of assassinating Hijikata. A while later after Sougo came up with at least 50 ways, they came out, injured, with the apprehended criminals and led them to the waiting prison vans. Hijikata came out last from an automatic door in the entrance. He dawdled from there than slowly walked towards the others, his sword back in its scabbard. He approached Okita with a grin.

"This is how you do it."

Okita shrugged and followed him to a police car. Kondo waited inside fidgeting his legs. As Hijikata boarded the car, Okita saw a drop of blood fall from the back of Hijikata's head. He grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Kondo san, you go ahead of us. We'll catch up later."

"Eh? Okay! Bye!" Kondo said quickly, busting.

"What was that?" Hijikata asked as the cars drove off. Okita didn't look at him.

"You're injured, aren't you? Kondo san would fuss over you and worry himself. Its best he doesn't know."

Hijikata stared at him. _Did Okita just say that? No fucking way! A sadist like him… he's planning something. Since I'm injured, he's probably planning to assassinate me. Now's the perfect chance for him to kill me! It was a trick all along! He made everyone else go so we'd be alone!_

"It's just a scratch on the shoulder." Hijikata said in a sweat.

"The shoulder too? I was talking about your head. So they were strong? Guess I should've joined too" Okita said. Hijikata couldn't hear any sadism behind his voice… no, it's a trap! Just like last time, he's toying with him. Okita easily read him. _Drat, Hijikata san already knows what I want to do. Now that he's tense, fighting him won't work out well._ Okita looked up and gazed at the slow moving clouds for a short while. _I don't have to kill him now. It'd be boring then, and I'd look like a weakling if I fought him while he's injured. There's many other ways to torture him though…_

"Hijikata san, I swear on shinsengumi and my bushido that I won't do anything weird."

Hijikata stared at him hard then shrugged, trusting him.

They decided not to go to the hospital, since the others were being treated there, and the station would be full of the others. There was one place that Okita recommended…

"Why the hell are we here?" Hijikata yelled. They stood in front of the Yorozuya and Okita grabbed Hijikata's wounded shoulder to stop him from running away. Hijikata hissed in pain.

"Now, now Hijikata san. Do you want those wounds to get better or worse?" he dragged him up the stairs and rang the bell.

"Hello Danna. Mind visitors?" Okita smiled when Gintoki opened the door.

"Yeah, I do." He automatically replied and slammed the door shut. Okita quickly slipped his hand in and stopped the door from closing.

"You wouldn't leave an injured man shut, would you?"

"You look perfectly fine."

"Not me, Hijikata san." Gesturing behind him.

The blood was now starting to seep through the cloths and his dark black hair couldn't hide the blood from overthrowing. Some dripped down to the ground. Gin's eyes widened a little but when back to his normal dead fish eyes and turned back to Okita.

"Go to the hospital. I'm no nurse."

"Can't you play nurse for a little though? I'll pay you… actually, Hijikata san will. He has plenty. Well than, see ya" Okita quickly left Hijikata and Gintoki.

"…brat." Hijikata mumbled. He turned to Gintoki and bowed a little. "Sorry for the trouble. I'll be going then." He started to leave then stumbled a little. Gintoki was there to catch him.

"I don't mind being a nurse for a while as long as I get paid."

"…Thanks." Hijikata didn't argue at his condition. He just needed to be treated quick and get out as soon as possible. No harm done.

Inside the house, Gintoki checked the wounds, having Hijikata only wearing his boxers. They were blue covered with pictures of mayonnaise bottles. Gintoki dipped a soft towel into the warm water in a plastic bowl and dipped gently at the cuts. There was one on his shoulder that stretched from his shoulder blade to his spine. Another small cut on his leg, one across his stomach and a hard hit enough to make him bleed on the back of his head. Hijikata hissed as Gintoki dipped the towel on to the wounds. Gintoki resisted the urge to wander his hands all over the smooth strong body. For a long time, the second time they faced off on the roof, he had a strange feeling of this man he treated now, and Gin was certain now that he loved Hijikata. In a daze, he accidentally pushed in a little too hard on the stomach. Hijikata yelped in pain and tried to hold it in. Gin wished the yelp was created from him. He bandaged the wounds and all was left was Hijikata's head.

"Uh… Hijikata kun, can you lie down on your stomach on this futon so I can treat your head?" Gin said. He was a bit excited to see Hijikata lie on his bed almost half naked. He clenched his fist to hold his excitement.

"Eh? Okay." Hijikata replied unconcernedly.

_Can't you be a little nervous? _Gintoki thought. Hijikata lay on the futon and relaxed his head on his crossed arms. Gintoki parted some black hair and treated the wound. He realized that as soon as he finished treating the last wound, Hijikata would leave, and he wanted him as long as possible. He treated the wound slowly and gently and about 10 minutes had passed when he was done wrapping the bandage.

"Uh, I'm done. How do you feel?" Gintoki asked nervously. There was no reply. Gin decided to continue. "Uh, you know, you kind of had me nervous back there, all injured and bloody… remember when we first met? The bomb? Heh, I wish we could've started off in a different path. The second time, on the roof, it felt like destiny that we would continue meeting each other. You had that look in your eyes. Devotion, anger, strength, passion, pride, and something else… when I saw that, I couldn't hurt you. I didn't dare. That's why I cut the sword. I wanted to protect you. Remember when-"

Hijikata shifted to his side, his eyes closed shut and breathing slowly through his mouth. Gintoki stared and his right corner moth twitched. _Sleeping? You were sleeping through my speech? Go to hell! _But his sleeping face was relaxed for a vice chief that was always tense and putting burden on himself, he looked adorable. Gin smiled and brushed some hair from Hijikata's face. _I guess it can't be helped_. He got up and started clearing the spare bandages.

Hijikata woke up with pain here and there. It was dark as he blinked, trying to adjust the darkness. He didn't know where he was, but it looked pretty familiar. Light streamed in and Hijikata looked up at the window, the moon shining bright in the still night. _What happened? Oh, that's right; I'm at the yorozuya's… damn, I gotta smoke._

Hijikata stood up then later tripped on the folds of the futon. He scowled and tried to get up again. As he started to walk, he fell again by something else.

"What the hell?" Hijikata almost yelled.

He decided to crawl all on fours and swatted his hands in front of him, trying to find the feeling of his jacket. He finally grabbed onto some clothing which he presumed it was his jacket and pulled it towards him. _Eh? _He tugged it again. _How'd my jacket get so heavy? Is it stuck to something? _Instead of pulling it, Hijikata crawled towards it and started looking for his pockets. Somehow, the jacket was warm… and hard… and… alive!

"Hijikata kun… Am I that irresistible? Should I give you my best picture or my best underwear?" said an all too familiar voice.

"EH? Yorozuya?" Hijikata shouted. He withdrew his hands, a small blush appearing on his face. Thank god the moon was covered by the clouds. The room was completely dark.

"Be quiet! You'll wake Kagura up, that little wench."

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh? What else could you mean? I **live **here." Gintoki said mockingly.

"Right." Hijikata muttered, feeling rather dumb.

"You're so stupid." Gintoki said, sticking his pinky in his nose and looking for a booger to flick. Veins popped out from Hijikata's forehead.

"Shut up you ass!" he dove for him but Gintoki easily dodged it. He almost didn't had to. Lying on his side, Gintoki lowered his head little and Hijikata's aim was way off. Hijikata crashed on to the floor.

"Dammit! Where are you? How did you dodge that?"

"Love, Toshi. I easily detected your fiery love for me and just had to avoid that fire, that's all."

"Don't call me that! And don't fuck with me Yorozuya!"

"I didn't fuck you… yet." Gintoki mumbled the last part.

"Whatever! Don't you fucking play with me!"

"But playing is fun! I love to play around a little, especially with you."

"Shut the hell up and answer the question bastard!"

Gintoki sighed. "Why are you so mean and always swearing? How did your parents raise you? Eh?"

Hijikata's eyes widened a little. He scrunched his fists and supressed his anger. "…Just… answer the bloody question bastard!"

"Okay, okay. Night vision goggles. They're perfect for the dark. They let you see-"

"I know what night vision goggles are." Hijikata growled.

"Oi! Be grateful for someone who healed your wounds! "

Hijikata stopped. He touched his wounds and the back of his head. They were perfectly bandaged up. Should he thank him? That would create a weird awkward moment and he would lose his face as his nickname. The demon vice chief of the shinsengumi wouldn't thank a Yorozuya, would he? But…

"Oi, you can give me the money in cash, okay?" Gintoki flicked his booger away in an unknown direction

There's no need to thank this bastard!

"Hmph! Whatever! I'm leaving! Have fun on your own!"

"Eh? How are you even get out of this room with your blind eyes, mouse?"

Light poured in again and Hijikata whipped his eyes around the room. He spotted the door and as he ran for it, he made a quick 'V' turn and swiped his jacket and sword on the ground.

"See you later, asshole!"

"Ah. Wait. Toshi, I forgot to tell you something." Gintoki said with his dead fish eyes. He stuck half of his body out into the corridor. He took his goggles off.

"What?" Hijikata slid open the door.

"… You must be cold." An icy breeze came in.

Hijikata shivered. Somehow, the bastard was right. It was damn cold. Than he realized he wasn't wearing his cloths, only his boxers.

"EH?"

"I treated your wounds, remember?" he shook his head and slowly got up. He was wearing his whit pyjamas and he yawned. "Your cloths are in the washing. Better sleep here tonight or you can just go to the station with just your boxers and jacket. Either way, I'm tired. Good night." He went back in his room and Hijikata closed the door. _Eh~? How the hell did I get in to this mess? Oh, yeah, Sougo. I'm going to kill him… I gotta smoke._ He dug into his jacket and realized he used it all up. _Damn._ He stood at the corridor for a while. _I guess I have to sleep here than._ He went to the sofa and saw the big white dog sleeping on it.

"Unavailable, eh?" he turned to the other opposite sofa and felt immediately disgusted. It was spilled with strawberry milk and chips and… some weird substance that had mosaic covering it.

"Ugh, revolting." Hijikata commented and decided to get a futon instead. He peered into Gintoki's room and tiptoed in. he opened some closets and looked for some spare futons. Strangely, there was none. Gintoki's lazy voice interrupted Hijikata's stream of thoughts. Hijikata didn't bother turning as he spoke.

"Kagura wanted to have a sleep over, since she never had one. Yesterday, she spread the whole room with spare futons and invited everyone we knew without my permission. Hasegawa, Shinpachi, gorilla girl, Old granny, pig ears, Zura, Elizabeth, and the old fart came. After a whole night of partying, they left and the futons were a mess. They're also in the washing." Gintoki's eyes were closed in his futon and he turned to look at Hijikata.

"You gonna sleep like that? Won't be comfy. I've got spare kimono."

Hijikata grunted but wore the kimono he found in another closet. It felt fresh and crisp. He sat down on the tatami. Than lay down on his side, turning a little to the right, then the opposite direction. He tried to sleep in different positions, and veins starting to pop out when he couldn't find a way to sleep. He lay still, staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Relaxing his body, he started to fall asleep, then suddenly felt cold and shuddered. The wind rattled against the frames of the windows and threatened the streets of Edo, rubbish bins flying everywhere. Hijikata shuddered and tried to keep warm, curling into a little ball.

"Damn wind."

Gintoki watched the whole time and sighed. Hijikata looked up to see Gintoki part the side of his futon and slump a little.

"Get in. you'll freeze to death before you even fall asleep."

Hijikata flushed at the thought of sharing the same futon as him, but quickly disguised the feeling with anger and pride.

"BASTARD! I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP ANYWHERE NEAR YOU! YOU DISGUST ME YOROZUYA!" Hijikata hissed angrily, instantly forgetting the feeling of before.

Gintoki showed no emotion and fell back to the soft material.

"Whatever you say."

Hijikata stared at the man for a while, expecting something else and was relieved with a tinge of disappointment. He fell back on the floor with a soft thump and tried to think of finding a kingdom of mayonnaise. He fell asleep uncomfortably, but nevertheless, a good dream. A few hours passed and Gintoki was dreaming his own kingdom of parfait when he heard a fit of coughing intrude his dream. He woke up sleepy and slowly looked Hijikata. He was curled into a ball, sleeping well with a content expression, but his sound, didn't seem all too good. He was spluttering through his coughs, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. Gintoki shook his head and just had to take action from what he was seeing. He got up, annoyed he had to get out of his bed and walk through the cold air, a few meters, to Hijikata.

"…Baka…"

Hijikata woke feeling rather warm, recalling his cold departure to his dream. He turned and snuggled towards his warmth and continued sleeping. Gintoki, still a twinge awake, was surprised at Hijikata's action and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Hijikata and sighed.

"Sleep well… Oogushi kun…"

well, that was fun! i wanna try omake! lol!

by the way, it's not finished!

the preview?... nah. i'd wager omake than preview.

honestly, i dont know what a omake is. what is it? i have no idea. but you know fullmetal alchemist? how there is the extras and it's hilarious? like a parady of one part of the manga? yeah, i'm doing that. lol.

**OMAKE1**

"That's how you do it."

Okita watched ad hiikata started to board the veichle

"Uh, hijikata san?" Okita said.

"What?"

Okita grabbed his shoulder to stop him and told kondo to go ahead.

"Eh? what ws that for? now we have to walk home!"

"there's a spear sticking out of you."

**"...Eh?"**

Hijikata turned to see a large ass spear sticking out of his back.

"Oh."

he fell.

okita stared down at him and made a rofl face.

**OMAKE2**

Somehow, the jacket was warm… and hard… and… alive!

"Toshi! watch where you're grabbing!" Gintoki gasped.

"Eh?"

"oooh... i feel hawrny now." Gintoki cooed.

Hijikata's hand started to go hot underneath and really hard, as if whatever he was holding wanted to stick out and grab him. hijikata whipped his hand away. Gintoki moaned romantically.

"OMGWTFBBQ?" hijikata thought.

**lol. thank you all for reading! bye!**

**-tsukiandyuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**right now, i only know one person that is actually reading this, which is depressing, but thank you anyway. if someone that isnt logged on is reading this, please log on! im begging you!**

**remember to comment ^^**

**this chapter is random btw**

**oh and swear words**

_**Humidifiers cause trouble.**_

Hijikata yawned as sunlight gently smoothed his pale cheeks and coloured his dark hair cream yellow. He breathed, trying to take a lungful of fresh air, and realized something was interrupting him. He tried to stretch him stiff limbs instead and Gintoki grunted when Hijikata's hand shoved his chin up and out of bed. He gasped at the cold air and shuffled back in bed, eyes still closed.

"Eh?" Hijikata murmured, creaking one eye open. He turned and their noes touched. He stared and Gintoki opened his eyes.

"Eh?" Gintoki dazed.

"AGGHHHHHHHH!" Hijikata kicked Gintoki's stomach, pushing him out of bed again and across the room.

"OOF!" Gintoki felt hijikata's feet dig into his stomach and push him out. He felt his breathe taken from him as he slammed onto the wall. He groaned, lying there feeling still sleepy. Hijikata jumped out of bed, wide awake now, but regretted the action. His joints and injuries were weighing him down, like a handicap. He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"OI! What the hell were you doing in my bed? Why the hell was our noses…" he drifted off midsentence.

Gintoki rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his shoulders, yawning. He slowly stood up, stretching his legs then his back. He started to hop and star jump.

"One, two, one, two, one, two, one, seven…"

"OI! ANSWER ME!" Hijikata stomped his feet like a child on a tantrum.

"If you think real hard…" Gintoki said seriously.

Hijikata stared, gulping a little.

"…The world is pretty nasty." Hijikata lost his balance.

"What the hell? Just realised? Of course the world is nasty!"

"But when I was little, I thought it was nasty too."

"Aren't you supposed to say 'when I was little, I thought the world was made out of parfaits'?" Gintoki turned to him.

"I probably would've but that was when I was twenty. I didn't know what a parfait was when I was young."

"Wouldn't you be smart by twenty to know how the world was? When I was little, I thought the world hid away a giant mansion of mayonnaise."

"Man, you must've been real dumb when you were young Toshi. Look at me. Take me as your idol, grow up."

"I don't need orders from you! I have only one boss, and that's Kondo- don't call me Toshi! Eh? Why're we getting off topic? Anyway, uh, why were we in the same bed?"

"Use your brain Toshi. You were shivering on the tatami mat. I brought you in my bed when you started coughing away. Be grateful. If it wasn't for me, you would've caught a damn cold. What a pain." Gintoki sighed when he clicked a joint back to its place. He opened the door to the door to his so called office and looked back. "You gonna eat here or go? Your cloths aren't ready though."

Hijikata shrugged and followed Gintoki. Gintoki disappeared into the kitchen and Hijikata sat down on the sofa that was opposite of the dirty one. He remembered that the dog was sleeping on this one and looked around, wondering where the giant monster was. He felt sharp daggers stick into his skull and a hard breathe blow on to his hair. Liquid fell from his head and Hijikata raised his hand to wipe them off and inspect them. He realized it was his own blood and felt a heavy weight weigh him down as he tried to get into the kitchen.

"Gintoki… what's on my head? I feel pretty heavy."

Gintoki hummed as he cooked and turned. His face fell into a hideous expression.

"What kind of face is that? Is the main hero allowed with such expression?"

"To- uh, Hijikata san… uh, close your eyes just for a split second." Gintoki stammered.

"Eh? Why-" he blinked. Instantly Gintoki jumped into the air in front of him and hit something that was above Hijikata.

"Stupid damn conditioner not doing its job! The moisture is making me feel heavy!" Gintoki yelled, swatting with his spatula. Hijikata heard a yelp that sounded like a dog. Gintoki fell back onto the ground gently, almost heroic as he pretended to put the spatula back into its scabbard. He grinned an unconfident one.

"Sorry about that. Conditioners these days. Producers should be sued."

"But Gin chan, we don't have one!" Kagura yawned as she walked past the kitchen into the bathroom. _When did she wake up? _Gin thought, cursing at her.

"Ah, sorry, it wasn't the conditioner. The humidifier. Dang expensive too."

"Then you couldn't have afforded to buy it."

"Oh, did I say humidifier? You must've misheard me. I meant fruit flies. They're into their final course of mating season and all and they can't help but go on top of us humans since they can't find any here else to rest on, was what I meant."

"The explanation is way too long to fit into humidifier! Fruit flies can't don't make me bleed either."

"Eh? That's ketchup! Humidifiers these days…"

"Humidifiers don't spit ketchup. Weren't we just talking about fruit flies before?"

"Don't blame me! It's the humidifier's fault! Blame him!"

"Why the humidifier? Why are we talking about the humidifier? How do you know it's a boy? You might be insulting the girl!"

"I don't know cuz I don't have one! You won't sue me just because I made the vice commander bleed, right? I don't need to commit seppuku, right? They won't charge me, right? Nooooo! Humidifier!"

"Shut up about the humidifier!" Hijikata decided to ignore everything else he said. "Anyway, what's for breakfast?" he looked into the fridge on a quest to search for mayonnaise. There was strawberry milk almost everywhere. He sighed and went back to the sofa to sit, but the sight of the opposite sofa was too horrible to bear. He cleaned it up right away.

"Hey! Where do I put your jump manga's?" Hijikata said.

"Burn them. Cuz when you read them, you feel like burning something."

"Hey! Isn't that one from chapter 21? 'Kids' annoyance factor is proportional to the length of their hair'? That's cheating! Oi!"

Hijikata sighed and threw all the rubbish including the jump in a black plastic bag. He went out the door and down the stairs, meeting Shinpachi half way.

"Ah, good morning Mr Hijikata. What brings you here?" he was real polite.

"Oh, good morning. Your boss was treating my wounds. Sougo dragged me here." Hijikata explained. Shinpachi laughed. Hijikata continued down and into a small alley of rubbish. He threw his in a pile and turned, then realised jump was non burnable. The government is pretty up tight with the rubbish rule with the new advertisement and all (which he totally was freaked out by and had to change his rubbish in the middle of the night (just like Gintoki on book 18)) and as the vice commander of the shinsengumi, he should stick with the rules.

"Who cares? It's just one jump anyway."

Just one…

"I'm the vice commander, don't need to worry about such small things."

Vice commander… small things…

Veins popped out.

"To hell with it! Damn government!" Hijikata dove into the pile of rubbish bags.

"Which one is it? This one? No… this? Nah…" Hijikata checked each of the bags and threw them aside, as he was busy amongst himself, a mother and her child walked past the alley. The child pointed at Hijikata.

"Mommy, what's that man doing?"

"Shh, kumado. This way." His mother ushered her child away from the alley.

"Ah-ha! Found it! Hijikata took the book out and tied the bag closed. He set the book with the non-burnable rubbish and started to get back up the stairs.

"Oi, Oi. You're pretty devoted with rubbish duty, eh? Why not try the job out? Might earn a living, tax thief." The irritating voice said.

Hijikata looked up the stairs and scowled at him.

"I earn a very good living for your information, bastard. More than you and your low life."

Gintoki pouted. "Can't you just play along? I'm trying to make myself feel better by looking down on those better off. So shut up!"

"Whatever." Hijikata climbed up the stairs and past Gintoki. Gintoki sniffed and stuck his tongue out.

"You stink."

"Shut up."

"Go take a shower."

"I don't need to take orders from you, bastard."

"So you wanna be stinky? Yuck." Gintoki waved his hand in front of his nose and went in. Hijikata stood his ground then tilted his head to his shoulder, sniffing. It was disgusting. He got into the house and found the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he turned the shower on and slipped off from his kimono, along with his boxers. The shower was warm and soothing for his stiff muscles, but it was a pain. He clenched his teeth as the water poured itself on his wounds. He helped himself on the shampoo and soap (all those guy crap. I'm not a guy, how the hell am I supposed to know what they use?- writer's note to all.) and soon he was smelling good. Drying himself, he reached for his kimono and remembered that it was dirty. He looked around for a bathrobe or something. Without a choice, he wrapped a towel around him and went out to look for another kimono in the Japanese style room.( Gintoki's room.) as he was about to open the door, Gintoki opened it at the same time in a rush to get out, fearing his food would get eaten by Kagura, and tripped on top of Hijikata. Hijikata yelped as they fell, taking his breathe out of him with Gintoki's weight. Gin supported himself with his arms as he looked down on Hijikata, his legs still entangled with him.

"S-sorry…" Gintoki stared at the hot figure below him. Toshi's body was pale and it shimmered in the left over drops of water from the shower. He wanted to glide his hands over the masculine body and cover it with his lips. Hijikata gulped, surprised at what just happened. He could faintly feel Gintoki's crotch rub against his and blushed lightly.

"G-get off!" Hijikata pushed him up. Gintoki saw the blush and smiled. _Aw… how cute Toshi. You blushing! Do you love me that much? Or has he felt our crotch touch? _He got up and gave his hand to Hijikata to hold onto. Hijikata slapped the hand away.

"I don't need your help." Back to his usual composure. Gintoki shrugged. Hijikata went into the room and found another kimono to wear. He got into the sweet smelling room and saw the china girl gobbling up a stack of pancakes. He sat opposite of her and Shinpachi, waiting for Gintoki to bring his too. He came in, holding 2 plates with 3 stacks of pancakes each. He handed one to Hijikata and settled down next to him. The corner of hijikata's mouth twitched but he said nothing.

"Where's the fork and knife?"

Gintoki turned and brought his face up close.

"Wright 'ere." The utensils were in his mouth.

This time his eye twitched and tried to ignore the fact it was in the asshole's mouth. He took the knife, careful not to slice him on the lips and then the fork, afraid it may poke Gintoki's eye through the rush of adrenaline. Gintoki watched his every movement with narrowed eyes.

"Why, Oogushi kun, you're very careful now aren't you? Especially near my lips. You wouldn't want them destroyed, would you?" Gintoki teased him.

A vein popped out and Hijikata gave him an uppercut (type of punch). Gintoki was sent up and through the ceiling, his body swaying a little, debris falling. Shinpachi looked up at his boss, only the lower of the shoulder seen. Kagura didn't care and continued stuffing herself, never getting fat. Hijikata sat back down as Gintoki's weight pulled through and fell back, saliva drooling down from his mouth and unconscious with a dumb face.

"Itadakimasu."

The pancake was surprisingly delicious and Hijikata felt it melt in his mouth as he chewed. The maple syrup was like gold on the warm brown wheat and Hijikata looked at Shinpachi questioningly. Shinpachi smiled.

"No packets. He made it from scratch."

"Oi! Gin chan! I want more!" Kagura muttered through full mouth as she snatched Shinpachi's and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Hey! That's mine!" he yelled.

"You don't need any! You've already got a sucky eye sight, four eyes lamest character!"

"What did you call me?" he lunged for her and they fell off the sofa, fighting.

Gintoki regained his consciousness and got up looking dazed. Hijikata finished his and held out his empty plate to him.

"Seconds."

Gintoki rubbed his shoulders and groaned. "Ah… Toshi, couldn't you have been gentler? This young fella can't take all the excitement, except in bed. Care to join me when that happens?"

Toshi didn't take the joke seriously and threw his plate at the Yorozuya.

"Aieeeeee! What where you're throwing!" he yelled, barely able to catch the plate. He pointed up to the hole that he fell from previously. "You're paying for that." Hijikata said nothing and went for Gintoki's pancakes. Gintoki yelled.

'Nooo! Don't eat don't eat don't eat don't eat!" he lunged as Hijikata stabbed one big piece and lured it to his mouth. Gin crashed into him.

"Bakhtard…" Hijikata muttered with his mouth full of pancake. His eyes, squinted, opened them.

"Zame ting to yew." Gintoki muttered his mouth also full of pancake. Well, half of it anyway. The other half was still attached… and it was in hijikata's mouth. They were painfully close, closer than the morning encounter. Hijikata could feel the yorozuya's breath on him and their mouth biting down the pancake was very close. Their noses were touching side to side. Hijikata went stiff. Gintoki stared on. Neither moved.

"Gin chan, Gin chan! I found 10 yen on the ground!" Kagura yelled, getting up from the ground, Shinpachi staggering after her, beaten up. Gintoki and Hijikata jumped away from each other. Kagura stared and Shinpachi adjusted his glasses.

"Hey… were you guys…?" Shinpachi started.

"No." Hijikata said, chewing on his pancake and trying to act casual. His voice betrayed him.

"Gin chan… were you…?" Kagura started, obviously suspicious.

"Nope." Gintoki said, swallowing his half and gobbling the rest on the plate. His sweat drops betrayed him.

"But…" Kagura and Shinpachi said.

"Oh my, look at this mess. Better clean it up. You kids play off somewhere. Uh huh." Gintoki got up and started clearing the dishes.

"Don't wear out the uh huh, uh huh."

"Man, I'm real thirsty. Better get something to drink. Hey Shinoji, where's the tap water humidifier? I'm real thirsty, yep, uh huh."

"It's Shinpachi, not Shinoji. When did you guys become Kagura?"

Shinpachi and Kagura followed them into the kitchen.

"Did you guys kiss?" they both asked.

Gintoki dropped the plates he was washing and it crashed into the ground. Hijikata spewed his water out and it dripped from Gin's face. They stood staring at Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Wh-what? NO! Look at the mess you got me into! I gotta clean this up!" he bent over to pick the broken pieces up. Hijikata placed his glass onto the bench.

"Crap. Sorry about that. What are you kids thinking about? Don't watch too much TV. Jeez, let me get me a broom to help you." Hijikata, still in a daze from the ridiculous question, wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over his own feet.

"Fuck!" His face about to crash into the broken shards.

"Watch out, baka!" Gintoki shouted. He twisted his body to catch him and used his leg to move the shards away from both of them. Hijikata's instincts kicked in and when Gin caught him, he shot his hands out to stop his body weight from crushing him. Sharp pain ripped into his hands and he felt them go slight numb.

"OI! You okay?"

"Yeah." Hijikata quickly got up and rinsed his bloody hands in the sink. "Just hurry up and clean up the shards before anyone gets hurt. I'll arrest you if any of these kids get hurt." He watched as Gin cleaned up the mess and quickly wrapped his hands on two tea towels. "I'll give you a cheque for all the trouble." He went out of the kitchen to look for a cheque book. Gintoki placed the shards into a plastic bag. He realized that some of the shards were sticky. He examined one and saw it was dripping of blood. He shook his head and threw the bag away. Watching the whole show of what just happened, Kagura and Shinpachi stared at Gintoki in disbelief.

"What? You guys watch TV for I care! Don't listen to him!"

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at each other.

"What's with him?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Let's watch some TV!" Kagura jumped past him and raced for the remote.

Gin held some bandages in hand and looked for Hijikata. He found him in the laundry room, looking for him cloths among the clean futons.

"I already hanged it this morning."

Hijikata turned and glared, not appreciating his so called knowledge.

"Then it should be dried by now, no?" he asked stiffly. his mood was down again.

"Nnnnnnn….. no." Gintoki answered boredly. Hijikata fumed. His injured hands that were still wrapped in tea cloths and were irritating him and he needed a smoke. The yorozuya's presence was infuriating. He had to get out if this place now or he felt that he would explode.

"Augh, you're useless! Just hand over my sword and I'll just go. I can get my uniform later. I've got more in the station." Hijikata strained to keep his anger away from his voice. Gintoki stared at him. Then his gaze turned down a bit… Hijikata stomped his feet. Gintoki blinked.

"Eh? Eh, I don't know where it is."

"…What?"

"You heard me Toshirou. I-"

Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's shirt and pushed him back to the wall. Pain ripped into his injured hand. The bandages he was holding fell to the floor. Gintoki coughed and looked at the fuming Hijikata before him.

"Don't play games with me Yorozuya! Who do you think you are to call me by my first name? What happened previously does not change our relationship! You and I have nothing in common!"

Gintoki clenched his teeth. He didn't think he would feel this way. He lowered his head and pushed Hijikata angrily.

"Whatever! You think I care? Don't touch me! Go ahead and get out! Your stupid damn sword is right there! GO! Get out!" Hijikata staggered back from the push. He glared at him.

"Glad we have an understanding here." Hijikata growled.

He swiped his sword and stormed out. Gintoki glared after him and shut his eyes tight when the door was slammed.

"Yeah! And return that kimono, you damn tax thief!" Gintoki yelled after him. He didn't care about the tea towels.

"What happened? Did you guys have a fight?" Shinpachi asked walking towards Gintoki. Gintoki charged past him to his room.

"Bastard just got the gist that he's not welcome in my place." He slammed the sliding door shut. Shinpachi shook his head. Gin walked to the middle of his room and stopped. He's whole body was trembling. His head felt light and his whole body felt crazy. He noticed a standing up card on a table in front of the windows. He walked towards it. He looked down at it for a while and finally picked it up. He didn't care about the cheque that lay gently next to it. He must've read it more than ten times, because the words were stuck on his mind. It imprinted itself there and he felt it burning him slowly. Tears fell rapidly and he couldn't stop his shaking. The tears fell to the ground and fell on to the paper. The ink marks got smudged. Gintoki held the paper gently and softly wiped the water away. He brought his hand up to his eyes.

"Baka… Baka…."

_- Don't call me Toshi Yorozuya. Here's the bill for all the trouble. That's it….. And… Well… THANKS for treating my wounds…. And the pancake… It was delicious... I can't believe I'm saying this but… well, thanks for saving me earlier. But I can take care of myself dammit! Maybe we could be…. Friends? Haha. As if…_

_Thanks._

_See you._

_Oh and by the way, TOO BAD, NO CASH!_

_Toushirou Hijikata. -_

Gintoki laughed at the ending. "I said cash, didn't I? That idiot…" he continued laughing and stopped altogether.

"Why can't we….? Why can't we be friends…? What's wrong with… being friends…?" Gintoki sobbed and collapsed to the ground crying silently to himself. " I… I want to be friends too…"

**yes... **

**depressing.**

**ahhaha. i have a question to whoever is reading! is hijikata fukutaichou or what? i need this info for my nxt chapter!**

**much appreciated ^^**

**thank you!**

**bye~~~ remember to review!**

**omake;**

"Eh?" gintoki dazed.

Hijikata accidently kicked him in the balls, pushing him out of bed again and across the room.

"M-my balls...!"

**omake2;**

Hijikata headed to gintoki's room and was about to open it when gintoki opened it and hurried out in a rush. They crashed. Hijikata felt Gintoki's weight and his crotch rub against his through the towel... just the towel.

Hijikata blinked.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?"

Gintoki looked at himself and gave a cheeky smile to him.

"Getting... Refreshed?"

**omake3;**

"Where's the fork and knife?"

Gintoki turned and brought his face up close.

"Wright 'ere"

Hijikata grabbed the ustensils by the handels* and sliced it out.

Gintoki fell sideways, mouth full of blood.

**... the last one is a bit cruel.**

**review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_******i feel like i messed sougo up a bit... oh and yes, very very very sorry for the late late late update. busy, y'know? be grateful i updated anyway! so yeah here it is! enjoy mannn~s**_

_**oh yeah and sougo is very... emotional in this chapter. funny aye?**_

_**im korean**_

_**teehee**_

_**enjoy? alert! uncharacteristic sougo ahead! **_

_**Life is Jump, Jump is life**_

Sougo waited impatiently at the station. It had been more than 32 hours since he had left Hijikata san with Danna and now he was starting to slightly regret the action. _What if Danna takes hold of the situation of the situation's situation and uses hijikata's disadvantage of his disadvantage as his advantage of advantage of his disadvantage? What if he molests him?_ _What if he… he… _Sougo's thoughts went everywhere, especially with the thoughts of rape and such. He was about to get up and go see for himself when he heard a yell at the gates. Sougo narrowed his eyes when he saw Hijikata enter the grounds.

"F- fukutaichou! Where have you been? Kondo san has been worried about you!" yamazaki yelled. He looked down and noticed the vice commander's hands were wrapped in tea towels with blood stains. He stared worriedly. "And your hands…!" Hijikata shook his head and looked at yamazaki with a tired expression. Yamazaki understood and stood back, letting Hijikata to pass. Hijikata sighed and took his shoes off. He headed for his room then kondo suddenly popped out in front of him. He had that stern commander worried expression and it softened when he saw hijikata's tired expression.

"Toshirou! I heard from Sougo that you went off to drink in a bar and you would be coming late! I didn't think he meant this late! What- hey! Did you get hurt? Who did these?" kondo pointed at the bandages, then the hands. "And your cloths! What happened to them? You're wearing someone else's kimono!"

"Kondo san, not now."

"NO! It has to be now! Tell me!"

"Kondo san, I'm a little bit tired…"

"Sleep later! What happened? Tell me-"

Hijikata sighed softly and kondo stopped. Hijikata looked up and kondo saw how tired he actually was. His body was slightly trembling. His skin was pale. He touched lightly with his fingertips on kondo's hands and kondo flinched. It was almost ice. Hijikata looked as if he was going to faint.

"Toshi-?"

And he fell. Kondo was just able to grab him and Sougo stared in shock.

"Hurry! Toshirou just collapsed! Sougo!" Kondo felt panic rise in his throat.

Sougo jumped up and yelled at everyone what to do. He knew kondo was nothing but a scared worried whimpering child right now. He had to be in charge. Everyone raced around at his command and soon Hijikata was in his room lying on his futon with everyone outside worried sick. Kondo and Sougo sat by his side with a doctor sitting opposite of them. He was checking up on Hijikata. Kondo wiggled his toe impatiently. He seemed to keep on glancing at the bloody tea towels and hijikata's bandaged hands, along with all the wounds.

"IS HE OKAY? IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY? WILL HE BE OKAY?" Kondo yelled frantically.

The doctor nodded, and withdrew from hijikata's chest in which he was listening for the heart. Sougo somehow felt quite irritated when he was doing that.

"The wounds from the shoulder to spine, leg, and stomach are from swords, probably a sword fight or something. They're already treated and bandaged pretty well, so nothing to worry about. The injury on the back of the head is from a hard blow, also properly treated of, and the injury hands… well, they're pretty recent. The rest of the wounds are a day old but the hands are probably done just this morning. The wounds are from glass shards. He needs to rest his body for a week before going back to any work. Also, for the fainting, he's had too much stress and maybe some emotional breakdown. It's just been too much for his heart and brain to handle and his brain just shut down. Mostly it's the things he isn't used to that gives a great impact on the brain. That's all. A day resting without any strain on his heart and he'll be back on his feet smiling."

_I'm not so sure about the smiling part,_ both Sougo and kondo thought. "Uh, just exactly are the stresses that might've caused this?" kondo asked curiously.

"Work, friends, family, love life…"

_Love life?_ Sougo thought curiously.

"… okay, then what about the impact on the brain part? What do you mean by 'the things he isn't used to?"

The doctor scratched his head. "Well… maybe being dumped? Seeing how handsome he looks, perhaps he wasn't used to being dumped? Or… losing a fight? He seems very strong with his masculine body. Perhaps… a first kiss from a guy? Even a guy wouldn't be able to resist those lips…"

_Just where are you going with this?_ Sougo thought angrily, though kondo didn't seem to understand the meaning behind this. Sougo blinked, suddenly aware of his strange new profound emotions. It was much different than the feeling he had for Hijikata san back then.

"Or…"

_Or?_

"He got… well… raped maybe? He does look like the type to be- "

_Enough._

Sougo stood up before kondo even did. His eyes glowed red in anger and his hand was on his sword.

"Who do you think you are defying Hijikata san like that? You don't even know him! He's a great leader and a better of a man then you! You little shit! Do you think he's that weak to get… _RAPED?_ He's not like you! Don't you dare talk about our vice commander like that! Don't even describe his obvious features! Get out! Out of my sight! Before I do what you'll regret in your death bed!" Sougo had yelled them out before his mind could comprehend what he was saying.

The doctor bowed quickly and ran out. He left the door open and everyone outside just stared mouth opened at their captain. They all knew the attempts Okita set out to kill Hijikata and knew he hated him, but this was totally different. Kondo stared up at the fuming captain. Sougo panted and whipped around.

"What are you guys staring at? Get back to work! Want to die?" everyone scurried away.

Sougo turned back and looked down at Hijikata. With his dark hair tossed over his head in a messy way, he looked almost fragile. His lips were slightly parted. He _could_ have been raped with his looks. Even though most time he acted strong and powerful, right now, he looked defenceless. Anyone could steal a kiss from him right now. Sougo didn't move when kondo got up.

"I'm glad you care for Toshirou that much Sougo. I got some paperwork to do. Look after Toshirou for me, will you?" and he left, closing the door behind him. Sougo sat down and gazed at hijikata's face, resting his head on his hand. He brushed some hair that fell on hijikata's lips then touched them. They were surprisingly soft. He trailed his hands to the cheeks then down the neck. He stopped at the chest and withdrew his hand. He then leaned in and implanted his lips at his vice commander's. He hesitantly drew back and ran his tongue on his lips.

"Maple syrup? Just what have you been up to Danna?"

The sun was up in the sky and odd jobs Gin were lying lazily around the house. Even Shinpachi didn't care anymore. It was summer, and the air was humid and hot. Summer makes everyone feel lazy.

"Gin chan, I'm bored. I'm hungry. I'm tired. Gin chan~~~" Kagura droned. She was sucking on ice cubes. Shinpachi had his glasses off because it kept on getting cloudy, and gin was just wearing his boxers, fanning himself. Gintoki ignored Kagura and continued fanning himself tiredly. His face was red from crying before, but thanks to the heat, it looked like he was merely very hot. Of course, he didn't tell Kagura and Shinpachi about it. Why would he? It was too much of a pain. He tilted his head that rested on the sofa and saw Sadaharu drinking continuously from the tap.

"It's so… hot…" Shinpachi muttered.

"Tell us something we don't know, glasses." Kagura droned.

"Why glasses? Why my glasses?" Shinpachi shouted exhaustedly.

"Because you're nothing but glasses, glasses!" Kagura yelled.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" Gintoki yelled angrily. "JUST SHUT UP! GET OVER THE FACT THAT IT'S HOT AND SHUT UP SHINPACHI! WHO CARES IF YOU'RE JUST GLASSES, GLASSES?" Gintoki stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"Where's strawberry milk when you need one?" he slammed the door shut then went in to this room. He didn't care about his black shirt and pants or boots. He wore his kimono and sandals and took his wooden sword. Taking some money, he slammed the door behind him and walked out. Kagura and Shinpachi just lay there.

"Did he just say something?" Shinpachi asked tiredly.

"Don't ask me, glasses." Kagura replied.

Gin regretted on going out of the house as he walked down the street to a nearest convenience store. The air was like being in a sauna, with the heat ranked up on the highest, and the earth under him was scorching through his sandals. He was literally walking on a frying pan. There was nobody on the streets of Edo. Gintoki reached the convenience store in a sweaty state. He sighed when the automatic doors opened. It was fresh and cool inside. Gintoki walked over to the Jumps and got this weeks' one in hand. Somehow, he didn't feel as excited. He flipped through where the 'Gintama' section was and regretted the action. Right there was the moment when Gintoki and Hijikata had their pancake moment. He leaned in and saw a light blush on hijikata's cheeks when they jumped away from each other. Gintoki snickered. Then he cried. No tears fell, but his heart ached. He touched hijikata's face, than held the Jump gently in his arm, heading off to where the strawberry milks were. Gintoki looked up at where his strawberry milk looked down. He couldn't reach it. Leaving the Jump on a shelf behind him, he reached straight and jumped for it. He failed and fell back. Using all his mighty samurai strength, he jumped and just got it. Just the tip. He tripped when he landed and flipped to his back. The milk fell on his face. Fortunately, it didn't spill. He got up wiping moisture from his face and reached for his Jump. It wasn't there. He spun 360 with eyes wide open. He couldn't see it. He panicked.

"Sir, you don't have enough money." The cash register said near the entrance.

"Don't blame my brokenness!" a familiar voice shouted.

Gintoki craned his neck around the corner and saw the Jump thief. He ran over and kicked him on the butt.

"What do you think you're doing with my Jump, you thief!"

Zenzo fell onto the ground holding his behind. "My haemorrhoids!" Gintoki kicked again at the ninja's behind again and continued kicking.

"Your haemorrhoids, my Jump! You don't even have enough money!" he crashed his money on the table. "And I do! That jump is as good as mine!"

"Sir, you don't have enough money either."

"What?"

"Ha! Looks like you can't get it either!"

"… Then, we'll pay together." He shuffled the coins to the register. The woman nodded and gave the jump to him. Zenzo stared at him open mouthed and jumped up.

"Don't think about taking it away from me like last time!"

Gintoki opened to the page where the 'Gintama' corner was and ripped the pages out. He folded it neatly and placed them into his kimono inside pocket. He handed the rest of the book to the ninja.

"That's it? I can keep it?"

Gin nodded.

"What about the pages you just ripped out? It's not this week's 'Karuto', is it?"

Gin shook his head.

"It's… personal." He started out the store.

"Sir… you haven't paid your strawberry milk."

Gintoki stopped. He turned. He stared. Veins popped out of his head.

"WHAT?"

"Here."

Sougo placed a few coins on the counter. "For the strawberry milk." He held the milk and looked at Gintoki. Gin looked at the outstretched hand with his favourite milk. He hesitated and reached for it. Sougo withdrew it. Gintoki stared at him with narrow eyes.

"…?"

"It comes with a price."

*sigh*

It was better to not deal with sadists.

They sat on the roof of odd jobs Gin. Sougo blew on his pink bubble gum. Gintoki didn't feel easy with the bazooka.

"Really? You'll give me the strawberry milk if I answer one of your questions?"

"Yep, Just one."

"Woo Hoo! Bring it on!" he snatched the milk from Sougo and drank it down.

"What did you and Hijikata san do at your place?"

Gintoki choked and spewed his milk out. Sougo looked at Danna's expression.

_Something did happen after all._ Sougo thought.

"EH? What makes you ask that?"

"Just curious. Why? Is there something you don't want me to know about?"

Gintoki gulped. "EH? 'course not!" he scratched the back of his head. "Uh… I bandaged his wounds, gave him a new kimono to wear, uh, breakfast to eat, and… he went." Gintoki nodded to himself and looked up. Sougo just looked. Gintoki started to feel uneasy under his glare.

"Ah… is that so Danna?"

Gintoki nodded.

"And did you also eat the breakfast?"

Gintoki nodded.

"When you bandaged his wounds, did you treat him without cloths?"

Gintoki nodded. Suddenly he blushed and shook his head, waving his hand in front of him.

"N-no! wait! Not ALL the cloths!"

"Did you touch him at uncertain places?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're taking this totally wrong!"

"You touched his chest?"

"Uh, well…"

"And his stomach?"

"Um..."

"His legs?"

"Er..."

"His noes?"

Gintoki blushed and unconsciously touched the pages ripped out from Jump. Sougo's eyes twinkled and reached for the pocket.

"What's this?" he quickly took it before Gintoki could say anything.

"W-wait!" Sougo opened the pages. He dropped them. Gintoki stopped moving.

"S-Sougo?"

Sougo punched him across the roof.

"What is this?" he picked the pages up and looked at all of them. He saw how close they were with the pancakes, the expression they both had, and the scene when Hijikata injured his hands. He saw the pain in hijikata's expression, the blood in his hands… and the last page was an extra of the close contact scene of Hijikata wearing only towel around his waist. Gintoki was on top of him.

"S-Sougo! That hurt! Are you crazy? I could've fallen over!" he winced and opened his eyes. A few meters forward was Sougo pointing his bazooka at him.

"Danna, I have one question for you." He said in a calm demeanour. Gintoki gulped. Maybe he should quit drinking strawberry milk.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you feel his groin with yours?"

"Umm… can we talk about this?"

"Wrong answer."

Shinpachi walked to the kitchen and saw his boss on the ground, quite blown up with frizzy hair with white unconscious eyes. Above him was a large hole.

"I don't even want to know." He walked off to call some carpenters. Sougo went over and looked down at his Danna. He opened his mouth for some sadistic remarks. None came out. It was strange. He was the king of all sadists, the sadist of all sadists. He was losing his touch. Suddenly the thought of Hijikata lying on his futon, injured, struck him. He knew he didn't have time to mess around here. Hijikata needed him.

"I'll come back later for more information. Until then, do keep in shape, Danna. I would hate to see you hurt."

Sougo smiled as he walked away.

He still hadn't lost his touch.

REVIEW OR ELSE! MAN I U DONT REVIEW I WONT UPDATE! KAYYY?

oh and no omake this time ==; i want MOE reviews.

... **at the end, sougo did not lose his characteristic. but he will (kindaf) with the upcomng chapters. more to come okay? so wait for me! i wont abandon any of u very keen readers!**

**review~~~~~~~~~~**

**NAO**


	4. Help me fans!

**Fans i need you help!**

i havent worked on this story (or ANY other stories) for so long i've lost my taste D: i dont want to leave you guys hanging like this, so i ran back to my netbook and now im asking for you help! please give me your opinions and ideas! it'd help!

thankyou!

just to give you an idea where i left off, gin chan gets an idea from a tv love drama how to solve this complicated problem with his 'crush'. however when he gets there at the station, he finds out hijikata is in critical condition of... unhealthiness. what should happen now?

oh and here's a little snippet to give you an idea. this is where i had no idea what to wrte on:

_"What else? I got a thing to settle with your beloved vice commander."_

_Gintoki stopped when he felt a strong hard hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Kondo looking at him with a very stern expression. Gintoki sweated._

_"Wh-what? Did I say something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"_

_Kondo blinked, as if he didn't know he had such 'look' on his face and took his hand away, gently shaking his head._

_"No, it's just that, Hijikata came 'home'… and we've never seen him so…. 'broken'."_

_Gintoki stared at the captain for a while. "…What?"_

_Kondo gave the younger man a wry smile. "Well, he came home with injuries I've never seen, and he had this fever, and…" kondo drifted off, not knowing exactly how he should explain this._

_Gintoki had no reply. The hairy man that stood before him was so quiet and worried over the fukutaichou, It seemed rather hard to tell the man in front of him that it was actually HIS fault._


End file.
